Gravity falls Zombie (gravityfallsmd)
by Maxwell StormHeart
Summary: this used to belong to gravityfallsmd...but she gave it to me...go ask her yourself...Dipper gets bit by a zombie and Mabel must figure out how to turn him back to normal.DIPPER DOES DIE! BUT HE LIVES!SOMEHOW! NO PINECEST!The only one of those things I believe in is that Candy might have a crush on Dipper. the words from our Gravityfallsmd enjoy pal (rated T in-case)
1. Chapter 1

Just to make sure you people don't scream "COPYRIGHT" my good pal Gravityfallsmd gave me the story (I'm serious and I don't know what that md stands for) plus I don't own gravity falls. NOW GET OUT OF HERE PHEONIX WRIGHT!

DIPPER'S POV

I don't know why we were in the woods that one late night. I guess I just wanted to go on a monster hunt and Mabel happened to like the idea too so…well, I guess that's the reason. It was kind of dumb considering that we were exploring the woods that was prone to monsters, especially at night. So Mabel was pretty much skipping along while I waved my flashlight and held up a disposable camera, ready to snap a photo at anything that seemed mysterious. We were trying to enter a picture to this project thing so we could get a thousand dollars and then split it between the two off us. We'd tried before but failed since what we were looking for was a lake monster called the Gobblewonker. It turned out to be a fraud robot, built by Old Man Mcgucket, the "town coop" because he wanted attention. What was also pretty dumb was the fact that tonight was a new moon, so it was completely dark out in the Gravity falls woods that night. But we didn't really consider that at the time. So when something was stalking us, we had no way of knowing. It was too dark out to notice and if you heard leaves crackling you just assume it's a skunk or badger or some other unknown wild animal. If I hadn't seen the thing it would have bit Mabel but I decided to look behind me when I heard the leaves crackle louder then usual and just to be safe I turned around. Standing behind Mabel was a man who's skin was hanging from his body. He no longer had a nose because I can assume it rotted away. Cartilage rots a lot faster than bone. I immediately jumped into action because I couldn't let the thing hurt my sister. I leaped at it but it swung at me and hit me hard. Mabel jumped out of the way in surprise.

"Dipper, watch out!" Mabel yells.

The zombie hits me again. I gasp in pain and disgust. He hit me in the ribs. Ouch. Mabel punches the thing and it turns to her. She rubs rotting flesh of her knuckles and then steps back fearfully. The zombie lunges. So do I. it was trying to bite mabel but it got my arm instead.

I scream in pain but the thing doesn't let go. It's biting me now so hard that its mouth is starting to fall apart and my arm is gushing blood. Mabel begins punching it over and over again while I try to process what's going on. A zombie's biting me. Mabels punching it. I'm in pain. I start punching the thing as well but I feel like I'm going to pass out so my punches are not that strong.

"Dipper, are you ok?!" Mabel asks frantically. I think the zombie ran away but I can't really tell.

"No…" I mumble weakly.

"Dipper? Get up! Dipper!" Mabel yells even more scared. But I can't really hold on and soon I fall into dizzying blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own this. PHOENIX GET OUT OF HERE! This id dedicated to gravityfallsmd

"Dipper? Get up! Dipper!" I yell. He's not moving anymore and his eyes are closed. "Oh no! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" I know I have to get help but I can't leave Dipper and I can't carry him either. At least not all the way back to the Mystery Shack. And what if the zombie comes back? It's starting to get light out so it'll be morning soon. Grunkle Stan well notice our absence. They'll send a search party. And then we'll be fine. We'll be fine. But I know that's not true. Something is seriously wrong with Dipper. I'm not completely sure he's even breathing. And if he is, it's very shallow and hardly noticeable. I think he's-no I'm not going to think that. I can't. But I need to get help. We're pretty far out in the woods. It could take hours till someone finds us…and then…It might be too late to-no, I really need to stop thinking so negitive right now. It's not going to help me or Dipper. But as I'm sitting in the woods beside him while he lays there limply, I find it hard to believe that we're both going to get out of this perfectly fine. Dipper just saved my life…and I think he's going to pay with his. This can't be happening. I try to wake him up a few more times but I'm unsuccessful. I'm starting to accept that Dipper might no longer be alive. But I don't want to! I can't let that happen! He has to live! He's my brother! I can't just let him die like this! Not so painfully! But what if I'm too late? What if he really is dead?!

"Dipper! If you can hear me DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! OK? Please don't die!" I beg. But I know he can't hear me. I'm not sure if any of this is worth it. I need to get help because if that zombie comes back, there is no way I'm going to be able to face him alone. But if Dipper is still alive…It's finale. I need to get help or we might both die. I hope Dipper doesn't wake up to me gone. He might think I ditched him. As I get up I notice his arm. It's covered in dry blood and the actual cut is really nasty looking. I'm not sure what to do so I decide to look for water first to clean the bite. I look in some brush and immediately find water. That's just plain luck. I scoop up a handful of water and run back to Dipper with as much water as I managed to hold on to. Most of the water spilled but that's better than nothing. I spill the water onto Dippers injured arm. He moves a little and groans.

"Dipper!" I say excitedly. I shake him and try to wake him up but he doesn't respond. At least he's still alive. I go back to the pond several more times and repeat what I did before. Then I leave.

**I got writers block so this chapter's short. And Mabel left because she's afraid for Dipper. She's not being selfish. OK? She has no idea weather Dipper is going to die or not so she feels just sitting there and watching him slowly die is not a good idea and frankly, I agree with her so don't be like "Oh, Mabel is being selfish! Dipper just saved her and now she's leaving him to die!" C'mon peeps! This is a life and death situation! I have been in one similar to Mabels. The person didn't pass out but they were having like a heat seizure and I was freaking out just like Mabel is in this. After that I learned to do like CPR. Why I told you that I have no idea but that's not the point. The point is Mabel is freaking out and has no idea what to do so leave her the fric alone. ****Words from our friend Gravityfallsmd**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THIS…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW PHEONIX?!

I sprint through the woods. I have to get help. The branches swing and a I barely duck out of the way. I'm covered with dirt and mud from tripping over tree roots. Up ahead I can see a clearing and is it…YES! The Mystery Shack! I see Wendy pulling in to the driveway with a golf cart.

"WENDY!"

Wendy turns and looks in my direction.

"Mabel? What are you doing out here? And why are you covered in dirt?"

"That doesn't matter! Dipper just got bit by a zombie! And now he won't get up! You have to believe me! And you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"You know, I remember Dipper saying something very similar about you getting eating by a zombie!"

"Wendy! Please! I need help! He won't wake up and he's barely breathing!"

Wendy stared, shocked. "Well is he ok? You said he's barely breathing, right?"

I nod.

"Get in! Is he having a heart attack? Does he have asthma?" Wendy and me jump into the cart and she steps on the gas.

I shake my head. "Zombie, Wendy, ZOMBIE! And no neither of us have asthma!"

"Mabel, You need to be serious! What happened?"

"Wendy! Why won't you believe me?" I'm starting to cry with worry. "Think about the ghosts! Non of us but Dipper believed they were there but they actually were!"

"Well you got me there. Which way?"

I point.

It isn't long till we're there. Dipper is still on the ground. Wendy jumps out of the cart and notices the cut.

"What happened?"

"The zombie! It bit him! It was trying to bite me but Dipper blocked it. It bit him as hard a possible and it took a lot to get the zombie off!" I suddenly notice that Dipper has grown very pale. Wendy feels his pulse.

"Is he alright?" I ask, frantic.

Wendy shakes her head. "His pulse is very bad."

How do I get out of this

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't!"

"You have to! You were a life guard! Didn't they teach you anything about CPR? I know did because Dipper had to do it once to someone!" I remember pack with a certain "someone" not to tell who or what he truly is.

"Mabel that's different!"

"How?!""I do CPR on people who drowned not people who just got bit by the living dead! I wasn't really that good over a lifeguard anyway!"

"Then what's going to happen to him?"

"Well Mabel…in zombie movies and books usually the person turns into a-"

"NO! No! Dipper can't be a zombie!"

Wendy frowned. "I'm sorry Mabel, there's nothing I can do. But doesn't he have a book about these things?"

"YEA! Maybe there's a cure!"

"Well c'mon. We better get him back to the Mystery Shack." Wendy picks Dipper up. He remains limp and silent. I can't help but worry. "Wendy…aren't zombies…dead."

Wendy sighs. "Yes."

"Does that mean-"

"I'm sorry Mabel. He's not…alive. He didn't have a pulse. And no heart rate."

I gasp and burst into tears. "But, but, he was alive only a half an hour ago! He groaned! I heard him!"

"Mabel, that's how it goes. The person will be alive one moment and the next they're…er…gone"

"I know but, but…the zombie was supposed to bite me! It attacked me!"

"And Dipper blocked it because he didn't want you to get hurt. Mabel, don't give up. The reason he's…umm…not here might be because of the zombie. We might be able to help him so he's…y' know…back to normal." Wendy's voice id choked up and I can tell she's trying to hold back from sobbing. But I'm not. Wendy gently lays Dippers body down in the backseat of the golf cart. And we drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I made this very simple to you, even the viewers know. THIS DAMN STORY BELONGS TO GRAVITYFALLSMD NOW GET LOST PHOENIX!

"Ok, Mabel, we can't let anybody see Dipper!" Wendy whispers.

"Why not?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter right now!"

Wendy picks Dipper up and we sneak him into a tour room. We don't have work today so no tours. Dipper still isn't moving but now I know why. And I wish I didn't.

"Aaaa…Dudes, Grunkle Stan's gonna be mad so-WHOA DUDE!" Soos walks in and we turn around. "Umm, dudes? Is Dipper…alright?"

I burst into tears. Wendy frowns and I think I see a few tears in Wendys eyes as well.

"No. He's de-" Wendy looks at me. "Gone! He's gone."

Soos falls on the ground and starts sobbing.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IF I LEARNED ANYTHING IN TRAINING TO BE A LIFE GUARD IT'S TO KEEP YOUR COOL!" Wendy yells. That quiets us both almost immediately. Neither of us have ever heard Wendy yell.

Suddenly we hear a groan. We all turn around. Dipper is moving a bit. Slowly he's getting up.

"Dipper?" I say hopefully. I look at Wendy with a smile but her eyes are filled with fear. "Wendy? What's wrong?"

"Mabel, go."

"What?"

"GO! RUN!"

"But Dipper-"

Wendy grabs me and drags me away.

"Wendy! Let go!" I shout and struggle to get away. "He's hurt! He needs help! Wendy!"

"He doesn't feel pain! He's…he's dead!"

I gasp. "NO! Let go!" I start sobbing again. Wendy drags me out of the room while Dipper gets up slowly. Soos just stands there confused and frightened.

"Dudes, what do I do?"

"Follow us!" Wendy yells. Soos runs towards us and when we leave the room Wendy slams it shut and locks it.

"Soos, hold Mabel." Wendy says.

"OK dude." Soos grabs my arm.

"Soos, let go!" I shout.

"OK dude." Soos lets me go. I sprint to the door but before I can even grab the knob, Wendy grabs the hood on my sweater and pulls me back.

"Weeeeeeendddddy…" I beg.

"Soos, this time don't let her go." Wendy says giving me to Soos. I cross my arms angrily.

Wendy slips into the room Dipper is in and suddenly there's a whole lot of screaming and shouting (mostly from Wendy) and even a few growls. Finally Wendy returns from the room. Her hair is sticking up everywhere and her eyes are wild.

"You can come in now." she gasps.


	5. Chapter 5

PHOENIX IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN 10 SECONDS…I WILL PEE ON YOUR FOOD! *Phoenix Wright runs away* Yeah you run pretty quick! This, again, belongs to gravityfallsmd

I slowly step into the room along with Soos.

"Where's Dipper?" I ask nervously.

Wendy points towards the giant cage that once contained a gremlinoblin. And there's Dipper. He growls and reaches his hand through the bars.

"Is he…alright?" I ask.

"Yea Mabel, he's fine. This is all just an act. He's just kidding." Wendy says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Ok, look Mabel. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be being sarcastic. Especially since you're going through all this. Mabel…he's not ok. He's a zombie."

"NO!" I yell. "NO, NO, NO, HE HAS TO BE ALRIGHT! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"And we will." Wendy responds calmly. "We just need to figure out how. Mabel, where's Dippers book?"

"Well…um…I think he has it."

Wendy sighs. "Well. That's not good. Let's try to get it then."

"How."

"I have no idea."

"Awwww, dudes! This isn't good! This is worse then the time Mr. Poolcheck tackled me!" yelps Soos.

"That gives me an idea! Ok guys. Someone needs to tackle Dipper and hold him down. And then someone needs to take the book." Wendy orders.

"I'd rather not be part of this." I whisper.

"You don't have to. Soos, you'll get Dipper and I'll take the book."

"Awwww Dude!" whines Soos, but he follows Wendy as she unlocks the cage. "Mabel, just try to distract Dipper."

"Ok." I say. "Hey Dipper! Look over here! I'm a person! WEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE PIGS!" Dipper turns to me. His eyes are dark and there's no pupils. I swallow. "Ummm…uhh…" I start making spitting noises which for some reason really aggravates him. He roars angrily and glares at me. Well…then again, I don't think that a zombie can stop glaring. But his eyes are cornered now so I guess that kind of counts. Soos is slowly sneaking up behind Dipper and suddenly he jumps on top of Dipper who yelps and closes his eyes. Dipper struggles to get free but he's not that strong so he can't get away from Soos. Wendy quickly reaches into Dippers vest and pulls out the book. We cheer.

"Ok, Soos. When I say go, let Dipper go and run for the exit. Got it?"

"Ehhhh…got it!" Soos whimpers.

"GO!" Wendy and Soos turn and sprint for the door of the cage. Dipper jumps up and begins to give chase but Soos and Wendy manage to escape the cage and lock it again before Dipper can even take five steps forward. Dipper scowls with discourage.

"Well he's not happy. I guess even zombies don't like when they lose a possession." Wendy concludes.

"OR MAYBE THERE'S STILL A BIT OF DIPPER LEFT!" I exclaim.

"Maybe. Ok, let's look inside this book and see if I can find anything on changes zombies back to humans." Wendy says as she opens the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright now I just want to make something clear, all of the chapters before were gravityfallsmd's and he gave me the story, but this is the part where I put my own words.

It's still gonna be POV though don't worry (And don't starve Dipper Pines).

As Wendy is going through the book I call Candy and Grenda over to help with situation. I always thought Candy had a crush on Dipper, yea I saw you hugging Dipper that day on summerween Candy, hahahahahahahaha!

"Alright, we're here!" Said Candy.

"What wrong with Dipper?" Said Grenda.

Those two have been my best friends ever since that dance party Grunkle Stan hosted..

"Mable! Your having a sleepover at a time like this?!" Said Wendy.

"They're not here for a sleepover, they're here to help!" I told Wendy.

How could she think I would have a sleepover when my BROTHER is a ZOMBIE FOR CHRIST SAKE!? Wait a minute how the hell does she know I have sleepovers with these two?

"Wait what happened, what's going on?" Candy seemed worried.

"ummm" I could only stutter. So I showed them all what happened to Dipper

Ugh I could only stare at that face of…zombie powers of evil, like Smile dip!

"OH MY GOD!" Said Grenda when Candy fainted.

CANDY'S POV (and to let you viewers know that whole POV was Mabel's)

I woke up in Dipper and Mabel's room, I must have been doing something in my sleep because when I woke up Mabel had a smirk on her face.

"You like Dipper, You like Dipper!" Said Mabel as I was dumbfounded about what she said, I swear it felt like my jaw dropped to the ground.

"N-No! N-No I don't! What could ever give you that thought?!" I said nervously. I was a terrible liar.

"Yeah, Yeah you do! You like Dipper, You like Dipper!" Oh great now Grenda is involved.

"O-Okay, then tell me how I like him!" They better give me an answer, wait I just realized something.

"Uh, how about-." Mabel then started her mocking voice of me

" 'Oh Dipper I love you too, oh chocolates you shouldn't have!' Hahahahahahah" Laughed Mabel, then Grenda

"Yeah, yeah, wait a minute how is your brother?" I asked, I probably should not have asked that, because Mabel's expression changed from happy to sad.

"Well, he, he…HE'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Mabel then started sobbing on to her bed.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Said me and Grenda at the same time

"HOW COME I WASN'T TOLD OF THIS?!" Yelled Grenda as I started to cry as well. They were right I did have a crush on Dipper and hearing him like this I, I…(breaks into a sob)


End file.
